


It'll Be Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Arrow Family, Arrow Spoilers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything will be fine,” She had said, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Fine

Quentin, John, Barry and Oliver carry her casket to the grave and it takes everything Bruce has not to collapse onto the ground. He draws in a shaky breath as they gently place in front of the marker. Alfred places a gentle hand on his shoulder as others begin to gather around her final resting place.

 

“Everything will be fine,” She had said on the phone to him.

 

“Everything will be fine,” She had said, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“Everything will be fine,” She had said, sliding the engagement ring he'd given her a short time ago around a simple chain to hide it from Darhk. “I won't let him use you against me when I go after him in court today.”

 

He begrudgingly agreed, fastening the necklace together. She smiled, a beautiful one at that, and kissed him again. He studied her face, long and hard, because he couldn't shake the feeling something was going to go wrong. He knew of Darhk, the powers he possessed, and being one of HIVE's head hanchos. His reach was spread farther than Oliver and his merry band of misfits could ever imagine and the knot in his gut was getting tighter. He squeezed at her shoulders, reluctant to let go.

 

“Bruce, I have to go,” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. She slid out of his grip so easily. He should have held on.

 

Everything wasn't fine. Not at all.

 

Bruce stays back, watching as the priest sends her off. He doesn't feel welcome, as Quentin and Oliver never really approved. It didn't stop her; she was always headstrong. It was mostly long-distance but they were happy, something they both desperately needed and found in each other.

 

One by one, the Arrow family, as she had dubbed them, filed out, but not before giving reassurance to Quentin and, sometimes, Oliver. Soon, it was just the two of them and Bruce decided it was time to make himself known. He stalks over to the grave site, catching the eyes of Lance as he does. His jaw twitches and Bruce knows he wants to say something, anything, but he keeps his mouth shut. Thankfully.

 

Bruce says nothing as he gently places a hand on the casket. He allows himself one tear, shoulders slumping. Anymore and he'd find himself on the ground. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly and places and single white rose on top of the others. One more breath and turns to face the other men.

 

“Where is Darhk?” He practically growls and Oliver tries his hardest not to shrink back.

 

“We'll handle it, Bruce,” He whispers, raising a hand to him.

 

Bruce glares. “You've had your chance, now it's mine. I'm asking again. Where. Is. Damien. Darhk?”

 

Quentin clears his throat. “He's gone underground. We are looking for him.”

 

“When you find him, you will let me know and I will deal with him.” Oliver opens his mouth and suddenly Bruce wants to punch his teeth in. “I mean it, Oliver. I will deal with him.”

 

Oliver stares at him a moment before nodding. Bruce sighs gently before turning towards the grave marker. He knows he shouldn't look at it. That it will shred the last piece of denial that he has left. But he finds himself doing it anyhow.

 

In Loving Memory of Dinah Laurel Lance, it says, January 15, 1985 – April 13, 2016.

 

He suddenly wants to vomit and turns away. His chest is tight and he can't be here right now. Or ever again. He nods to Oliver and Quentin, muttering an I'm sorry, before heading back to Alfred. He's got the car warmed up for him and all Bruce has to do is slide in.

 

x-x-x

 

The car ride back to Gotham is long. It's sunny today of all days and Bruce wants it to rain desperately. It won't make him feel better, but it will hide the sun just long enough. Alfred is silent the entire ride and Bruce is grateful. Too many thoughts on his mind and not enough energy to talk.

 

Wayne manor is a sight for sore eyes but Bruce is dreading entering his home. The things Laurel had left behind are scattered inside the manor and he doesn't know if he can throw them away yet. Alfred waits patiently as he gathers his wits.

 

“She occupied so much space, Alfred,” He whispers. “She's still in there.”

 

“I know, sir. You don't have to do anything with Ms. Lance's personal items just yet. You are still grieving.”

 

“I know.” Bruce sighs. “I know.” He exits the car, making his way up the steps to the front door.

 

Light illuminates the halls of Wayne manor, inviting him in, but it doesn't feel like home. Not yet, and it probably won't for a while. He sighs, sliding off his coat, folding it over his arm.

 

He takes a few steps into the front hallway when a note on table catches his eye. It's a simple white envelope, 'Bruce' written neatly on the cover. He opens it slowly, pulling out the white card that occupies it. He almost misses the ring that falls onto the floor.

 

He recognizes it before he even picks it up. The engagement ring he had given Laurel. Darhk couldn't have...There was no way. They'd been careful. He grips the ring tightly in his hand then turns his attention to the card.

 

“I'm fine, just hiding out. Got a lead on Darhk. I know you will want to join me so I will see you soon enough. I told you everything would be fine. I love you, Laurel.”

 

Bruce reads the note over and over again before a smile starts to grace his lips.

 

He should have known that it was going to be fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on **_speculation_** that Laurel is the one in the grave, hence the arrow spoilers tag.


End file.
